The present invention relates to orally pharmacologically active N-heterocyclyl-N'-cyano-N"-(heterocyclylthioalkyl)-guanidine of formula I and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof.
A number of quanidines have previously been described that act as inhibitors of gastric secretion. Of importance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,908 which describes N-aralkenyl-N'cyano-N"-(heterocyclythioalkyl)-guanidines. The present invention is of importance because of the unexpectedly high oral activity when compared to previous guanidines of this type.